


随机应变|Take Care of Business by TheResurrectionist （中文翻译）

by zzyJanus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, 蝙蝠侠——全系列, 超人——全系列
Genre: Bruce Wayne是个好爸爸, Damian大战Tim：把对方揍出屎之黎明, Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 兄弟情感, 来自于真实事件, 某buzzfeed记者, 蝙蝠家, 蝙蝠家情感, 蝙蝠爸爸, 轻松向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzyJanus/pseuds/zzyJanus
Summary: Bruce在Wayne集团有一个线上会议。事后想来，在大宅里开视频会议，这个主意烂到爆。“我没拿你的手机！”两个男孩你来我往，叫破了肺。正当Damian骑到Tim背上，嘴里高声叫嚷着的时候，Bruce转向了镜头。“霍吉斯先生，”他轻快地说道，对Tim把Damian甩到吧台水槽上视而不见。“您能拨冗看看我指出来的图表吗？”灵感来自于这个魔性视频（b站），以及Batwayneman的一篇汤。





	随机应变|Take Care of Business by TheResurrectionist （中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Care of Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214285) by [TheResurrectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist). 



“我想，如果你们看看衍生品的话，答案就很明了了，”Bruce说道，用笔敲敲记事簿。他看向镜头，明确地传达着自己的不赞同。“在过去的一年里这个部门有了百分之十五的增长。尊敬的主席，我不认为有其他的选择。”【注1】

十五英寸的等离子屏幕上清晰地显示着韦恩集团位于纽约的会议室。二十四位国际董事会成员听着他的发言，点着头，除了一位。Bruce眯着眼看向那个秃子，等待着他的回复。

“Wayne先生，”霍吉斯说道，格外用力地撇着嘴。“我无意以任何形式冒犯您的数据。但是您怎么能建议投资每年都大亏损的部门呢？这 _不对_ 。实际上，我们对它最合适的建议是——”

Bruce按捺住想要恼火地环视房间的欲望，他已经太惯于这些反复无常的董事会成员的阻挠了。正是因为这个原因，办公室里刻意清走了任何能被扔出去的东西。红木桌子，深色的储藏柜和书架，他身后的墙边是必不可少的吧台。

几分钟之前扔出去的阿玛尼早都不知踪迹；他梳着背头，手腕上的劳力士闪闪发亮。尽管他喜欢来这一套，但今天是个例外。现在是上午十一点，他睡了不过四个小时。他最不想要的就是年度董事会会议。

“霍吉斯主席，”当男子说完了的时候，他带着假笑，向镜头倾过身，说道。“我尊重您，而我认为这些信息需要仔细研究。如果您再看看第五十面上表二十六的数据——”

“父亲！”

办公室门打开的声音打断了他。一连串的脚步声后，Damian一脸怒容冲到他身旁。

“告诉 _Drake_ 别再动我的蜂窝式设备了！”他的小儿子要求道，跺着脚。看起来完全没注意到摄像头或者是会议室，他指着门口。“我想用它，你看看， _不见_ 了。我知道是他干的，父亲！”【注2】

“最后一次，Damian——”话音未落，Tim把头探进办公室里，然后整个人进来了。他，同样，无视了摄像头。“我没拿你的手机！没准你就像 _每一个_ 人类那样把它 _搞丢_ 了！”

整个会议室都沉默着，在Damian和Tim在他的东方地毯上对峙的时候望着Bruce。霍吉斯脸上带着奉承的笑意，仿佛这局面的逆转终于证实了他先前的观点。

“出去，”Bruce咆哮道，声音低沉好不让麦克风收音。“ _现在_ 。”

Damian无视了他的警告，眯着眼睛看着Tim，双手握拳。

“我和你们寻常人类完全 _不一样_ 。”

“行啊，你说得对！”Damian靠得太近，Tim把他推开，说道。“给我让开。”

“把我的手机还给我！”

“我没 _拿_ 你的手机！”

Damian推搡着Tim的时候，Bruce权衡着。插手吗？把他们赶出去？切断视频然后私下处理这事？

推搡很快地演变成打斗。两个男孩你来我往，叫破了肺。正当Damian骑到Tim背上，嘴里高声叫嚷着的时候，Bruce转向了镜头。

“霍吉斯先生，”他轻快地说道，对Tim把Damian甩到吧台水槽上视而不见。镜头里这场打斗清晰可见，这意味着他能从右下角的窗口里看清全部。“您能拨冗看看我指出来的图表吗？”

其他董事会成员瞠目结舌。当Damian把Tim扔到书架上撞得书籍乱飞的时候有些人明显被吓着了。霍吉斯仅仅是扬起了眉毛。

“或许我们该休会，Wayne先生，然后稍后……再议。”

“不，”Bruce迅速说道，有些不悦。“我不这样觉得。我想立刻解决这个。你有问题吗？”

Tim揽住Damian的腰，一齐摔到地上，又是另一波喧哗。一阵咕哝和呻吟传来，两个男孩都从屏幕上消失了。

_“_ 正如条例规定的，项目提案截止于明天下午， _”_ 霍吉斯说道，又恢复了先前的诡笑。 _“_ 或许这个可以等等 _——”_

_“_ 提案截止于今天凌晨，中部标准时间， _”Bruce_ 纠正他。他交叠起双手，余光看着 _Damian_ 和 _Tim_ 在地板上扭打着。 _“_ 我不觉得有延后的必要。除非您不同意，主席？ _”_

霍吉斯脸有些发红，脖子涨得暗红。其他的董事会成员交头接耳着，眼神锁住屏幕。 _“Wayne_ 先生 _——”_

_“_ 噢， _我的天_ _——”_

Dick滑进办公室，气喘吁吁。他低头看着地板上的Damian和Tim，自己打了自己一下。

“他们跑到这儿来了？Damian——什么鬼—— _别咬人_ ！”高个男孩跳过一记扫腿，单脚稳住好不让自己绊倒在他们身上。“我的天——”

Bruce用鼻子叹了一口气。Dick尚且知道丢脸，草草地冲着镜头挥挥手。

“我发誓，我正看着他们，”少年人上气不接下气地解释道，一边抓着一个男孩 _拖着走_ 。Damian报复地抓着Tim的头发，另一个男孩不禁叫出了声。“Damian，我向上帝发誓，我不知道是谁拿了你的手机，但如果再过十秒钟你还 _不松手_ ，接下来的 _十年_ 里我都会把它藏得远远的。”

“你能不能 _控制_ 一下你的孩子们，Bruce？”霍吉斯在视频的另一端厉声道，终于对被当做背景板丧失了耐心。“我 _从未_ 见过如此粗鲁、糟糕、行为不端的男孩——”

“嘿，听着，”Bruce还没开口Dick就打断了他，一只手指着摄像头。“首先，你别喊他 _Bruce_ ，你跟他不熟。其次，实际上他们这周表现还不错——”

“操你，Drake！”Damian叫嚷道，尽管有Dick揽着他的脖子还是乱挠着Tim。“还给我！”

“注意措辞！”Dick命令道。

“ **我他妈没拿手机！** ”Tim咆哮道，他被困在Dick的另一只胳臂下。“你可能就是把它丢到什么地方去了，然后你现在来怪我！”

“您是在羞辱我的孩子们吗，主席？”Bruce轻轻地问道，Dick哼了一声（远处的卢修斯·福克斯也哼了一声）。

霍吉斯脸色有些发白。

“或者是我的家教方法？”Bruce抑制不住一个微笑。“随便哪个都不是明智的选择。”

“有人羞辱父亲？”

Damian迅速朝屏幕转过头，比周四披萨日的闪电还快。他绿色的眼睛牢牢地盯着霍吉斯，眯着眼睛满是轻蔑，完全忘记了他当下的窘境。

“我希望你能 _明白_ ，粗人，”十一岁男孩刻薄地说道，“我的父亲是 _世界上_ 最有势力、最受人敬畏、最受人尊重的人之一——”

Dick弯下身一只手捂住了他的嘴。下一秒他跳了起来，抽开手。

“你 _咬_ 我？！”

“Bruce一秒就能撤换你们，”Tim威胁着董事会成员，神情惨淡。他挺直了肩膀，在Dick手下动了动。“他超级聪明，知道吗？你们不可以像这样羞辱他。他不该遭受这些。尤其是忍受一些穿 _细条纹_ 的混蛋。”

Bruce放弃了，从桌子前推开。霍吉斯脸都发紫了，很衬他的细条纹西装。整个董事会陷入了震惊的沉默。

他一手抚过头发，解开了衬衫最上面的扣子。

“明天早上我要看到关于自动化的简报，”Bruce告诉董事会，解下了袖口。在他身后，Dick推着Damian朝门口走去，身后拖着Tim。“前述项目的资金要尽快批准。”他朝董事会投去冷漠的一瞥。“有人赞成吗？”

“我赞成，”卢修斯·福克斯扬起一只手，平静的声音里带着一丝笑意。“一致同意吗？”

“是的，”董事会表决，传来一片赞成的声音，除了霍吉斯。Bruce点点头，袖子了一半。

“谢谢你。福克斯先生，如果没有别的事情的话……？”

另一个人站起身，朝着摄像头走去。

“祝您有个美好的早晨，Wayne先生。”

“你也是。”Bruce关掉摄像头，在椅子上转了一圈。

办公室已经完全静下来了。被撞飞到地上的书也收好了。大宅突然就静了下来。

Bruce拿起电话，捏了捏鼻梁，试图缓解那不可避免的头痛。

“Alfred？”

“是的，先生？”管家答复道。

“给我一点咖啡——”Bruce叹了口气，想了想。“还有接下来的两个小时里都不用考虑给Damian或者Tim东西吃了。”

真是幸运，Alfred并没有多问。

“当然了，先生。”

* * *

**首席执行官魔性大戏：哥谭花花公子为人父母之苦难【注** **3** **】**

**Bruce Wayne** **，年度好爸爸？富豪置董事会于不顾：点击观看**

电话震了一下，Clark皱起眉，当他飞快浏览一遍标题时，他瞪大了眼睛。他对面隔间的某人爆出一阵大笑。电话响起。

“啊哦，”Lois说道，她从隔板瞄过来。一如既往地对他的私人空间毫不顾忌。“你老公有麻烦了？他又上推特趋势了。”

Clark抬起头，正好看到办公间的某人把电视调到CNN。突然，Bruce的脸出现在屏幕上，他坐在自己的办公室里。

“霍吉斯主席，如果您再看看第五十面上表二十六的数据——”

当Damian闯进来的时候，Clark按捺住一声笑，他看着男孩完全无视了会议，嚎啕着找他的父亲。而当Tim的脑袋从门口伸进来的时候，他绷不住了，头埋进手里大笑起来。

Dick仓皇地进来，惊慌失措，他笑得更厉害了。Bruce表情空白，在他的孩子们在他身后把办公室搞得稀巴烂的时候徒劳地试图继续他的会议。

“噢我的 _天_ ，”Lois轻声道，她盯着屏幕。“他并没有告诉埃德尔·霍吉斯一边去。他让自己的 _小孩_ 来说。 _天才_ 啊。”

要是Clark能停下大笑的话，他会同意的。Bruce木着一张脸——太阳穴的青筋抽动着，他的指节抵着桌子发白——是这整周里最搞笑的事情。

“文章大意，”佩里怀特在Lois旁边说道，他指指屏幕。“富家小孩也疯狂： _星球日报_ 证实。”

“ _你咬我？_ ”屏幕上，Dick惊叫道，激起办公间一阵闷笑。Clark咬咬舌尖，试图保持镇定。“ _Damian_ ——”

他实在忍不住了，跌跌撞撞地走向储物间溜了进去。Bruce马上就接了电话，听起来很不悦。“不。”

Clark皱起眉。

“你都没问我要——”

“如果Lois Lane要我置评，她大可以加入打给我家里电话的几千个新代理的队伍，”Bruce语调拔高，满是恼火，Clark哼了一声。“谁还会 _有_ 座机，Clark？ _我们_ 怎么会有座机？”

“我以为你都习惯了出名呢，”Clark轻快地说道，努力按捺下声音中的笑意。“还有，你上推特趋势了。”

Bruce把他挂了。在黑暗的储藏室里Clark感觉到自己的嘴唇勾起一抹微笑。他打开简讯，开始敲键盘。

> _这是在说今晚没有家庭聚餐了吗？_ 他给Bruce发短信。

很快就有了回复：

> _Damian_ _被禁足了，直到咬伤好起来。_ _Tim_ _秃了好大一块不肯从房间里出来。_ _Dick_ _去_ _Barbara_ _家了。_

Clark咬住手防止自己爆笑起来，他的胸膛在黑暗中无声地起伏着。

> _噢，就这些？_

他的手机愤怒地震了起来。

> _要是又来了一个记者敲我家的门，我就要用蝙蝠镖打他了。_

Clark暗自发笑，飞快地敲着回复。

> _我猜那我得飞过来了_ _:/_

过了一会。

> _尚可接受。_
> 
> _;)_
> 
> _Alfred_ _在处理鸡肉。_

真要是可能的话， _Clark_ 感觉到自己的笑容越变越大。

> _顺便提一下，我觉得你看上去是个非常正经的商人。_

_Bruce_ 的回复飞快。

> _要是当时没有摄像头的话，我会亲自把他们丢出去的。_
> 
> _多数情况下，这都叫做家庭暴力，_ _Bruce_ _。_

他几乎能感受到Bruce的怒视。

> _Buzzfeed正在和Alfred吵架。我得走了。【注4】_

Clark扬起眉毛。

> _别伤害他们。_
> 
> _你关心这个干吗？_
> 
> _我喜欢他们的小测试。_
> 
> _你知道吗，我改变主意了。没有什么晚餐了。我对所有人都受够了。_
> 
> _别啊，你只不过因为埃德尔_ _·_ _霍吉斯被你的十一岁小孩吓到而不是你感到生气而已。_

Bruce的沉默足以说明一起。过了一会，有回复了

> _你好懂啊。_
> 
> _我努力了。_

Clark轻笑起来，关掉了手机。他拧了拧门把手，从储藏室中出去，仍旧笑着。

* * *

“先生。 _先生_ ——”

史蒂芬妮·麦克尼尔把麦克风怼到男人脸上，挡在他的面前。“您是这儿的住户吗？对于Wayne先生的魔性视频有什么看法吗？”

男子挪了挪胳臂下的头盔，皱着眉。他戴着深红色的手套，肩膀上搭着一件夹克。他的头发，近乎于黑色，前面有一绺巧妙的白色刘海。

“你们谁啊？”

“Buzzfeed新闻，”她迟疑地朝他笑笑。“您有没有——”

听到名字男子扬起眉毛，飞快地从她身边绕开。往庄园走的路上他勾起唇，近乎一个微笑。“怎么，我们现在都配不上CNN了？”

“有什么看法吗？”她迫切地大喊道。

“对于Bruce？”男子哼了一声，步伐不停。“ _可多啦_ 。”

史蒂芬妮看着男子敲敲门，在门垫上蹭着靴子。过了一会，门被推开了，让他进去。

“他到了！”

伴随着奔跑的脚步声，一个声音从门廊里传来。

“天啊，”史蒂芬妮远远地听到男子说道。“你 _脸上_ 是咬伤吗？Damian——”

门被砰地一声关上了，切断了对话的声音。史蒂芬妮转向摄影师，摸不着头脑。

“这谁啊？”

摄影师耸耸肩，和她一样莫名其妙。“不知道。”

**完**

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】
>
>> "I think if you look at the derivatives, that answer is very clear,"“我想，如果你们看看衍生品的话，答案就很明了了，”
> 
> derivatives一般是金融衍生工具的意思，不太明白为什么这里会用这个词。难不成是附注的意思？
> 
> 【注2】
>
>> "Tell Drake to stop taking my cellular device!"“告诉/Drake/别再动我的蜂窝式便携设备了！”
> 
> cellular device，蜂窝式便携无线电话，就是手机的学名，蜂窝网络指其一种通讯方式。（这咬文嚼字的）
> 
> 【注3】
>
>> CEO FAMILY DRAMA GOES VIRAL: WATCH AS GOTHAM'S FAVORITE PLAYBOY STRUGGLES LIKE ANY OTHER PARENT 首席执行官魔性大戏：哥谭花花公子为人父母之苦难
> 
> 借了这篇<a href="http://thisisunbe-fucking-lievable.lofter.com/post/42b849_12d431027%20rel=" rel="nofollow">《为人父母之苦难/The Woes of Parenthood》</a>的标题。
> 
> 【注4】
>
>>   
> Buzzfeed's arguing with Alfred. I have to go. Buzzfeed正在和Alfred吵架。我得走了。
> 
> Buzzfeed，美国网络新闻媒体。（百科上说“从数百个新闻博客那里获取订阅源”。个人感觉有点头条的调调）


End file.
